Harry Potter und das Jahr des mojo
by Jason Berger
Summary: Eine Geschichte in der nichts verhüllt wird


Kapitel 1  
  
Es waren wieder Sommerferien und Harry war wie üblich in seinem Zimmer im ersten Stock eingesperrt. Er saß auf dem Bett und starrte auf seinen Kalender an der Wand. Noch fast ein Monat dachte er sich und begann innerlich zu stöhnen. Die Aussicht fast einen Monat im Ligusterweg in ein kleines Zimmer mit abgefragten und zerstörten Sachen zu verbringen, und noch dazu mit solch einer Familie, bei deren Anblick man sich man am liebsten wünschte blind zu sein, ließen selbst den Zaubertrankunterricht wie den Himmel auf Erden aussehen. Harry stand auf und lies seinen Koffer auf den Ramponierten Schreibtisch fallen, und trat kurz wütend dagegen, was zur folge hatte dass diesem ein Bein abfiel. Ein Sommer bei den Dursleys war unter normalen Bedingungen schon schlimm genug, aber in diesem Sommer lag eine stechende Hitze über den Ligusterweg, und durch die Hitze waren die allgemeinen Gemüter noch unerträglicher als sonst. Vor allem Dudley traktierte das Haus, den er wollte Sonnenbaden und stritt sich mit Tante Petunia, die meinte das er sich einkremen solle. Onkel Vernon hatte im Büro einen Sonnenstich gegriegt und verbrachte fast die ganze Zeit auf dem Sofa und schrie wenn er etwas wollte und scherte sich nicht um die Lärmschutzzeiten. Und das bedeutet das ich wieder den Ganzen Sommer den Sklaven spielen soll dachte sich Harry und versuchte das Bein wieder an dem Schreibtisch zu befestigen. " Handwerklich bin ich echt gut "sagte er als er Fertig war; der Schreibtisch antwortete darauf indem er das Bein wieder fallen lies. "Blödes nutzloses Importiertes Teil" schrie Harry, während er wie wild auf den Schreibtisch eintrat. Es knackte, das Schloss der Schubladen brach auf und die unterste Schublade öffnete sich. Harry schaute auf den Inhalt und grinste, mindestens zehn Pornohefte würden ihm die Zeit etwas erleichtern. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter als er den Inhalt der nächsten Schublade zu Gesicht bekam, und es verbreiterte sich als noch eine Schublade geöffnet wurde. Unterdessen Ignorierte Dudley das leichte brennen auf seiner Haut und beobachtete durch ein Fernglas die Nachbarstochter die einen guten Vorbau hatte, und die Neigung nackt im Garten zu liegen. Und seine Unterhose lag auch schon fernab ihres Bestimmungszweckes. Nach einer weile klopfte es an Harrys Zimmertür und Tante Petunia erschien. Nach einem Blick auf Harry, der sich bemühte betrübt auszusehen, meinte sie zu ihm das er sich um seinen Onkel kümmern sollte weil sie noch etwas zu erledigen habe. Harry wiedersprach nicht und ging ins Wohnzimmer während Tante Petunia in die Küche ging. Im Wohnzimmer hatte sich vieles verändert, fast alle Gegenstände im Raum richteten sich auf einen Punkt aus, nämlich auf Onkel Vernon der in einem Blauen Bademantel gehüllt auf dem Sofa lag und Kartoffelchips in sich reinstopfte. Als er Harry bemerkte hörte er auf und begann zu sprechen, wobei aus seinen Mund Kartoffelstückchen flogen. " Was willst du den hier? ", Fragte Onkel Vernon. " Tante Petunia schickt mich, ich soll sie ablösen.", Sagte Harry der versuchte den Kartoffelstücken auszuweichen. " Gut wen du schon mal hier bist kannst du mir ein Bier bringen, aber eisgekühlt verstanden.", Sagte Onkel Vernon. Harry ging in die Küche und bemerkte beim eintreten die Gestallt von Tante Petunia, die eine noch halb volle Flasche mit Rum an die Lippen hielt und diese mit großen Zügen entleerte. Nach dem sie die Flasche geleert hatte tat sie diese in den Mülleimer, der schon ein Sortiment geleerter Flaschen enthielt. Er klopfte gegen den Türrahmen und kam herein öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm eine Flasche Bier heraus. Bevor er wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging sah er noch kurz den geöffneten Schrank mit Spirituosen und ahnte das bis morgen wie durch Zauberei ein paar Flaschen mehr verschwunden sein würden. Zurück im Wohnzimmer gab Harry ihm sein Bier, worauf Harry die Anweisung erhielt aus seinem Blickfeld zu Verschwinden. Harry ging raus in den Garten um nach Regenwolken Ausschau zu halten und bemerkte Dudley der auf seiner Liege eingeschlafen war, auf seinen Bauch lag ein Fernglas durch dessen Linsen sich zwei Brandmale auf Dudleys Hals abzeichneten, und im unteren Bereich seines Bauches brutzelte das Ergebnis von einer Stunde spannen. Etwas flog gegen Harrys Kopf. Er sah auf und erkannte das ihn ein Federball getroffen hatte, deren Besitzerin sich langsam den Zaun näherte. " Tut mir leid ich den Ball etwas zu weit Rausgeschlagen" sagte sie. " Macht nichts, zum Glück sind diese Dinger nicht sehr hart" sagte Harry, der sich bemühte seine Blicke auf den Kopf und nicht auf den Körper der 16 Jährigen Nachbarstochter zu richten. " Hier hast du deinen Ball", sagte Harry und versuchte nicht Rot zu werden. " Danke, du bist echt nett, nicht so wie die meisten, die immer auf meine Brüste starren müssen, wie dieser widerliche Fettsack da drüben." ,Sagte sie mit einem Missbilligenden Blick auf Dudley. " Dieses Ekel hat mir mit einem Fernglas Nachgestellt und sich einen Runtergeholt, er sollte sich ein Beispiel nehmen an dir.", Sagte sie und starte Harry zwischen die Beine "du scheinst deine Triebe wenigstens bei dir zu haben". Wenn ich nicht die Schublade geöffnet hätte würdest du nicht so von mir denken dachte Harry doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte fiel sein Blick auf eine Graue Eule die versuchte einigermaßen grade auf Harrys Fenster zuzufliegen, und gegen den Fensterrahmen knallte, und benommen auf Harry zuraste. Warum hat Ron diesen alten Kauz geschickt, er hat doch Pig dachte sich Harry während er die Eule auffing. "Die arme Eule", kam es von der Schönheit hinterm Zaun, " kann ich sie Mahl halten, ich bin gut im Umgang mit Tieren." Harry gab ihr das Tier nachdem er den Brief abgenommen hatte, das graue etwas schien neue Lebenskräfte erhalten zu haben, nachdem es von ihr den Bach gekrault bekommen hatte und flog, angeberisch aber noch immer nicht gerade weg. Ein Tier zu sein hat auch seine Vorteile dachte sich Harry als er wieder ins Haus ging. Er öffnete den Brief und las: Lieber Harry Ich würde mich sehr freuen wen du den Sommer ( oder wenigstens ein Teil davon ), bei uns bleiben könntest. Hermine hat uns eingeladen zu einem Grillfest ihrer Eltern eingeladen, uns alle selbst Percy. Mit Mam ist alles geklärt, und wir werden versuchen möglichst nicht mit Flohpulver zu kommen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Ron Weasly  
  
Harry Überredete Onkel Vernon mit der " wenn ich nicht hin darf muss ich Sirius Bescheitsagen" Tagtick und ging glücklich in sein Zimmer und Belauschte das Gespräch im Wohnzimmer das sich Um Dudleys Sonnenbrand Drehte, der anscheinend sogar seine Unterhose gekommen war.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ..... 


End file.
